STALKER
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Yohio yakin, Maika telah berhasil membuktikan bahwa kadang realita memang tidak seindah drama. #KAMVRETTerselubung


Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, rasanya lucu sekali pada saat itu.

Biasanya cewek _menguntit_ , atau bahasa kerennya meng- _stalk_ , karena dia tertarik dengan sang cowok—setidaknya itulah yang bisa Yohio petik dari kebanyakan novel dan film yang dia konsumsi selama ini.

Tapi cewek ini berbeda. Unik, tidak wajar, tapi terasa begitu cocok untuk cewek itu! _Fabulous_!

Mereka bersalaman dan saling melempar senyum simpul.

"Kakak kenapa melihat aku terus?"

.

.

 **STALKER**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** di sini merupakan milik **Yamaha Corporation dan perusahaan lainnya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

 **WARNING** :  OOC _alert_.  Highschool!AU. Beberapa kata tidak baku, begitu pula dengan bahasa dialognya. Latar keindonesiaan.

 _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_

 **happy reading.**

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Yohio sedang mabuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan.

Hampir setiap hari kehadiran pemuda itu mengisi pustakaloka di sekolahnya. Dia sendiri juga tidak begitu paham apa yang dia lakukan di sana—hanya sekedar duduk, mungkin mencoba mencari buku yang bisa dibaca olehnya. Acapkali jika acara yang tayang terkesan bermutu, maka dia akan menonton televisi.

Yohio termasuk anak yang pendiam di kelasnya. Dia tidak banyak bicara, dia senang berkutat pada hal-hal yang cenderung menjurus individualistis. Membaca, misalnya.

Maka suatu hari ada sesuatu yang menariknya ke perpustakaan. Takdirlah mungkin yang menyeretnya ke sana. Dia jadi sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat maupun jam pelajaran kosong di perpustakaan hingga seterusnya. Yah, meskipun kadang-kadang dia harus melihat situasi dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk menggerakkan pintu. Perpustakaan yang penuh dengan cewek-cewek norak sama sekali tidak ada dalam daftar keinginan Yohio. Sekarang dan sampai kapanpun.

Penyebabnya ialah suara mereka itu. Cekikikan macam _hyena_ buas. Mereka pasti ada di sini karena ingin menonton televisi. Meskipun mereka melakukannya dengan suara pelan, tetap saja sangat mengganggu Yohio yang gampang hilang fokus. Pustakawan juga tidak membantu, bahkan mendiamkan.

Sial sekali, memang.

Hari ini dia duduk di bangku yang sandarannya berdempet dengan dinding, setelah memastikan suasana sedang sunyi di jam istirahat ini. Memanglah ada satu-dua orang yang mampir di sini hanya sekedar meminjam, mengembalikan, atau memperpanjang masa peminjaman buku. Tapi itu bukan masalah.

Yohio jarang mendapati anak cowok di sini. Dia lebih sering bertegur-sapa dengan teman-teman ceweknya. Yah, susah memang jadi cowok kutu-buku. Tapi anehnya, Yohio tidak terlihat seperti anak _cupu_ , malah terbilang terlalu keren untuk disebut demikian.

Dibuka olehnya buku novel di hadapan. Baru beberapa menit Yohio menikmati lembar demi lembar cerita, dia sudah menemukan suatu kejanggalan. Dari sudut mata, cowok itu dapat menyaksikan seorang cewek yang sedang melirik-lirik ke arahnya dalam frekuensi yang cukup sering.

 _Ada apa?_ Ah, mungkin dia hanya salah lihat.

Yohio pura-pura cuek dan ketika bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya telah berbunyi, dia beranjak pergi. Dia meminjam buku itu, dan cewek itu masih duduk di sana.

.

.

Dia tidak pernah mendapati kehadiran cewek itu di manapun selain perpustakaan. Kadang dia terpikir, jangan-jangan cewek itu sebenarnya hantu penunggu perpustakaan. Dan kebetulan, hanya Yohio yang bisa melihatnya.

Tapi hipotesis itu terbantahkan ketika dia bertanya pada seorang rekan.

"Maksudmu anak kelas 11 yang itu? Oh, namanya Maika. Dia memang selalu sendirian."

"Dia gak pernah datang sama teman atau apa gitu?"

Sang rekan mengangkat bahu. "Aku gak sering datang ke perpustakaan, jadi aku gak tahu. Dan aku juga gak kenal dia sampai sejauh itu."

Meskipun tidak begitu sering, Yohio masih bisa merasakan pengintaian terhadap dirinya yang dilakukan oleh cewek itu ketika mereka kebetulan berada dalam perpustakaan di waktu yang bersamaan. Awalnya dia mampu mengabaikan, tapi lama-kelamaan dia pun gerah.

Hari ini Yohio kembali melanjutkan rutinitas barunya seolah tiada keanehan yang terjadi. Kali ini, posisi duduk cewek itu berada dalam satu lajur dengan tempat biasanya dia duduk.

"Hai, Yohio!"

Sebuah suara menyapa. Cowok itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Oh, hai!"

 _Ini orang siapa?_ Yohio membatin di dalam hati. Meskipun demikian, dia melambai saja pada dua orang cewek yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar tersebut. Berusaha menjadi ramah-tamah, katanya.

Seusai mengisi bukti kehadiran di buku absensi perpustakaan, dia menghampiri rak buku fiksi. Sebelum dia sempat mengambil sebuah buku darinya, terdengar suara gedebuk yang nyaring.

Secara naluriah, dia memalingkan badan ke arah kanan.

Ternyata pelakunya adalah sang cewek misterius. Salah satu buku pinjamannya tampak terjatuh dari tumpukan di atas meja, lantas cewek itu mengambilnya kembali.

Iris oranye milik Yohio diam-diam meneliti penampilannya dari kejauhan, sementara cewek itu sedang sibuk sendiri. Rambut _peach_ , mata krimson. Perpaduan warna yang cukup aneh. Tapi terlihat begitu cocok untuk cewek itu.

Cocok.

Cantik.

 _Heh_. Yohio tertawa dalam hati. Dia tidak sesering itu memuji cewek. Sebagai orang tenar yang cenderung digilai banyak cewek, dia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kehadiran cewek-cewek cantik. Mereka sudah mengantri! Dia tinggal petik satu di antara mereka ibarat memetik bunga di taman!

Nyatanya, Yohio tidak tertarik sama sekali. Pernah satu kali dia pacaran dengan salah satunya, dan mereka putus hanya dikarenakan satu alasan yang sangat nista.

"Kamu kok piket terus sih? Sepulang sekolah? Aku jadi lama banget nunggu, tau gak?!"

Entah apa yang terjadi, pastinya tidak lama setelah itu hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja.

Dia pikir kejamnya dunia ini.

Jadi cowok pemalas, salah. Jadi cowok rajin, salah. Trus maunya apa?

Maka Yohio sudah bertekad bahwa dia akan menjalani hidup sebagai seorang Yohio yang sebenarnya. Yah, dia baru mau mulai sih. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha kalau misalkan ujung-ujungnya rencana ini berakhir gagal.

Tidak, ini bukan trauma. Yohio yakin, dia hanya merasa... muak.

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya setelah dia membulatkan hati, dia tertarik pada seorang cewek.

Omong-omong, cewek ini kenapa dari tadi meliriknya terus sih?!

Baru saja Yohio hendak menegur cewek itu, bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya berdering lantang. Kali ini Yohio gusar karena sang penguntit berhasil melarikan diri.

.

.

Akhirnya suatu hari di semester 2, lebih tepatnya dua bulan sebelum kakak kelas 12 mengikuti ujian nasional, Yohio berhasil melancarkan konfrontasi kepada cewek itu.

Ketika perpustakaan sedang ramai-ramainya, berbekal keinginan tak tertahankannya untuk mengetahui siapa cewek itu, Yohio berani mengingkari pantangan yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Dia masuk begitu saja seolah keramaian tersebut hanya angin yang berhembus ribut. Yohio mengabaikan segalanya, dan diam-diam panik karena dia tidak bisa menemukan cewek itu.

Tidak di manapun.

Dia berdiri di dekat pintu di mana dia bisa melihat seisi ruangan dengan jelas. Perpustakaan sekolah tidak terlalu luas, jadi tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa menemukannya kecuali tiba-tiba matanya minus sehingga penglihatannya memburuk.

Apalagi karena penampilan cewek itu lumayan mencolok.

Rambut _peach_ , mata krimson.

Dia memaksakan kejinggaan gelap miliknya untuk segera membidik dengan keras terhadap satu per satu kepala para pengunjung. Dia tetap tidak mendapatkan hasil yang dikehendaki. Lantas dia menghampiri meja pustakawan.

"Mas, tau sama cewek berambut _pink_ yang sering datang ke sini, gak?"

"Tau kok. Tadi dia datang ke sini."

"Sudah keluar?"

"Kayaknya sih, belum."

Harapan Yohio rupanya masih belum pupus.

Dia kembali mencari sosoknya. Dijelajahi olehnya rak demi rak dengan sabar, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Berbeda dari apa yang kerap dilakukan, kali ini dia tidak sedang mencari sebuah buku, melainkan seorang cewek.

Heh, cewek?

Dasar klise. Mungkin tidak seharusnya dia membaca novel romantis terlalu sering.

Akhirnya Yohio berhasil. Dia mendapati cewek itu sedang bersandar di samping rak buku sosiologi dengan buku bimbingan konseling tergenggam di tangannya.

Seperti yang bisa diduga olehnya bahwa cewek penguntit identik dengan sikap malu-malu dan panik ketika identitasnya ketahuan oleh sang incaran, cewek itu langsung tampak gelisah saat sadar akan kehadirannya. Agaknya dia ingin beranjak, tapi terlanjur tertangkap basah oleh Yohio. Jika sudah seperti ini, untuk apa melarikan diri?

"Err... santai aja, Kak. Jangan panik, oke?"

Yohio tentu saja merasa tidak nyaman karena sudah membuat cewek ini gugup. Sedangkan sang penguntit masih berwajah tegang di hadapannya, memperhatikan Yohio dalam diam. Yohio pun tertawa pelan dengan kikuk. Kenapa situasinya mendadak jadi canggung sih?!

Mungkin dia tidak seharusnya asal menggerebek cewek itu seperti ini.

"Uhm, begini. Dilihat dari yang selama ini aku lihat, aku merasa sepertinya Kakak pengen... kenalan denganku."

Sialan. Yohio merasa dirinya macam buaya darat. GR luar biasa!

Perlahan Yohio pun terpikir bahwa semua ini jelas-jelas terkesan begitu _maksa_. Tapi biarlah, sudah terjadi. Tidak ada jalan kembali sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, cowok berambut pirang pucat itu mengangkat tangan, mengajak cewek itu bersalaman.

"Aku Yohio, kelas X MS 2. Salam kenal!"

Suasana kembali hening.

.

.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, rasanya lucu sekali pada saat itu.

Biasanya cewek _menguntit_ , atau bahasa kerennya meng- _stalk_ , karena dia tertarik dengan sang cowok—setidaknya itulah yang bisa Yohio petik dari kebanyakan novel dan film yang dia konsumsi selama ini.

Tapi cewek ini berbeda. Unik, tidak wajar, tapi terasa begitu cocok untuk cewek itu! _Fabulous_!

.

.

"Aku Maika, kelas XI SOS 5."

Mereka bersalaman dan saling melempar senyum simpul.

"Kakak kenapa melihat aku terus?"

"Soalnya kamu mirip sama uke OTP-ku sih."

"..."

 _Wait_ , _what_.

Yohio pikir itu hanya alibi belaka dan si Maika ini sesungguhnya suka dengannya.

"Aku serius—tanggal lahirmu 10 September, bukan?! Aku tahu karena aku pernah melihat biodata rapormu di ruang guru dan PENAMPILANMU MIRIP SEKALI DENGANNYA, _OH_ _MY_ _GOD_! KAMU PASTI VERSI MANUSIA ASLINYA! YA PASTI!"

.

.

Yohio tahu apa itu uke.

Yohio tahu apa itu OTP.

Lalu tiba-tiba suatu hari, seorang cewek misterius bernama Maika ini menggabungkan keduanya menjadi sesuatu yang amat nista.

Omong-omong, kenapa Yohio bisa kenal dengan istilah-istilah hina itu?

.

.

Yohio yakin, Maika telah berhasil membuktikan bahwa kadang realita memang tidak seindah drama.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **A/N** : _TRUE_ _STORY_ BWAHAHAHA /wat/ Cuma bedanya, Maika di cerita asli tidak akan (DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!) sefrontal itu mengatakan bahwa Yohio... mirip... sama... uke... OTP-NYA! /udah

Dikira naksir, ternyata Maika hanya seorang cewek _freak_ yang senang membanding-bandingkan karakter 2D dengan manusia asli. Ya, kadang realita memang tidak seindah drama.

Btw, ke-fujo-an Maika di sini terinspirasi oleh lagu _Fujoshi_ -nya darkbluecat (Caja-P). Liriknya _so_ _relatable_! wwww

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

23022017\. STKR. YV


End file.
